


R is for Ritsuka

by phoenixjustice



Series: The Alphabet Chronicles [18]
Category: Loveless
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, dysfunction like woah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seimei/Ritsuka.</p><p>Set sometime during the manga.</p><p>It's that please that gets to him, as it so often did.</p><p>Part Eighteen of the Alphabet Chronicles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	R is for Ritsuka

R is for Ritsuka

By: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: Loveless is owned by Jun Kouga; I merely own this story and make no profit from this.

Warning: Underage, incest.

Pairing: Seimei/Ritsuka.

Setting: Sometime during the manga.

Summary: It's that _please_ that gets to him, as it so often did.

Part Eighteen of the _Alphabet Chronicles_.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He gasps, unable to stop himself. He starts to cover his mouth with his hand but it is taken away by a gentle-always so gentle hand.

"No." A rebuking voice says. "I want to-I _must_ hear you, Ritsuka. Please."

It's that _please_ that gets to him, as it so often did. He keeps his eyes closed, shuddering as Seimei takes him further into his mouth. He feels Seimei rubbing his hair fondly-the ears were no longer there, of course-loving the feeling. It had only been a handful of times now, but Seimei was always sure to be gentle with Ritsuka, to never cause him undue pain; to see the look of utter adoration and love in his brother's eyes always got to him. Even as bad as Seimei had been, as he most likely still was in many ways, he was still Ritsuka's world-and he doubted that would ever change.

He cries out, suddenly jerking against Seimei as he climaxes. Seimei's hands hold onto him tightly, but not painfully, to keep him in place, drinking in all that Ritsuka is. Eventually he pulls back, leaving Ritsuka to pant against the remaining pleasure, finally opening his eyes to look at Seimei. His ears were long gone as well-losing them at the same time as Ritsuka (he had said for such a long time that he would only ever lose them to the person he loved...and he had.)

Seimei looks at him with such open fondness and love that it takes his breath away.

"S-Seimei?"

Seimei leans forward, kissing Ritsuka deeply. He grabs onto Ritsuka's face gently, stroking it. "Yes?"

Ritsuka licks his lips. He hadn't the courage to ask until now. But he must. Even if the knowledge hurt him.

"Where is Soubi?"

Seimei's expression shutters for a moment, before clearing back up. He smiles at Ritsuka, continuing to stroke his face.

"Nowhere you must ever worry about, Ritsuka."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice


End file.
